Babysitting Tsunayoshi
by ToonyTwilight
Summary: Ok at the moment this would seem like the first meeting between you and the young soon to be Tenth Vongola boss, in a way it could be, time travel always confused you. TsunaxReader
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Reborn…sadly but I DO own, wait I have nothing!!!!!!!

Review if you want me to continue this, its my first time trying to write for Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

_____________________________________________________________________

You looked at the young brown haired boy, your eyes widened and jaw went slack.

"Hello my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi what's your name?" he asked shyly with a light blush on his cute cheeks.

"Err its (your name) it's nice to meet you too…" you replied uncertainly.

Ok at the moment this would seem like the first meeting between you and the young soon to be Tenth Vongola boss, in a way it could be, time travel always confused you.

A small smile came on your lips, he was so cute as a five year old, you thought. Soft spikey brown hair, large chocolate brown eyes and blush stained cheeks that made up the cute five year old.

Now the question was why is a five year old Tsuna in front of a fourteen year old you? No you were not sent into the past, more like Tsuna was hit by a malfunctioning 10 year bazooka and poof, swapped places with his younger self.

So Reborn brought the younger Tsuna to your house and left him with only a note to explain things. Poor kid was so confused, Tsuna not Reborn.

_'Ciaossu (Your name),_

_As you might have guessed Tsuna was babysitting Lambo and was hit by a broken 10 year bazooka. The idiot seemed to have swapped places with his five year younger self. Take care of him until Tsuna comes back._

_Reborn.'_

"Your pretty…" whispered the young Tsuna as he blushed.

Ok what the hell?


	2. Chapter 2

Didn't turn out the way I had planned…

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and say I don't own Reborn.

__________________________________

You smiled softly as you watched the five year old Tsuna watch some kid's anime on the television. His dark brown orbs lit up in joy as he watched the good guy beat up the bad guy.

'I wonder how _(my)_ Tsuna from my time is doing…' you wondered and sighed "I hope he doesn't change the past."

In your mind, Tsuna while in the past, could change this time as you know it or the choices he made had already happened and everything was going the way it was meant to. You decided to keep mini Tsuna's arrival a secret from people who did not know, they might try to influence the younger Tsuna to affect _(your)_ their Tsuna in this time.

Gokudera might try to make sure that Tsuna could not live without him.

Yamamoto might, by accident, try to make him into a baseball player.

Ryohei might make the young mafia boss into a extreme boxer.

Mukuro would make it easer for him to steal Tsuna's body.

Hibari would try to make him into a carnivore and teach Tsuna how to bite people to death.

…No wonder the baby hitman chose you…

If someone were to change Tsuna like that he just wouldn't be _your_ 'no good Tsuna'.


	3. Chapter 3

I wish to thank **_Saiyukigallie_**

For the kind review and for reading.

Don't own Reborn, if I did Tsuna would be in my bedroom.

______________________________________________

"For you (Your name)-chan…"

You smiled as you watched Tsuna holding half of his chocolate bar to you while blushing a deep red. You had seen him glancing at you and to his chocolate for a while, like he was trying to decide something.

"Thank you Tsuna-kun, it was very nice of you." you replied and accepted his 'present'.

You watched in delight as the young five year old flushed in delight and his eyes lit up, like he was happy he did something right.

"Why did you call me Tsuna, (your name)-chan? My name is Tsunayoshi …isn't it?" mini Tsuna asked as he cuddled your arm like a teddy.

You pulled him onto your lap and answered "Well your name **is** Tsunayoshi but I shorted it to Tsuna-kun, like a nickname."

"Tsunayoshi…Tsuna…I like it and if (your name)-chan likes it, I _love_ it!" Tsuna replied with happiness.

**What you did not know, it was because of you that Tsunayoshi's name was shorted to the Tsuna we all know and love.**


	4. Chapter 4

I once again like to thank everyone who read and reviewed! I don't own Reborn.

Sorry about this drabble, it did not go the way I wanted it!

_________________________________________

You couldn't believe what you were seeing, it was so strange that if someone yesterday, before all this chaos happened and mini Tsuna arrived, said that a _mini _soon to be mafia boss would become jealous of a small boy dressed like a cow and challenge him to a duel in video games over you or a cake, well you would have said it could have been worse and it would never happen.

So why was this happening?

It began about a hour after the nickname incident, Lambo came around for the chocolate cake you had just brought yesterday. How he knew you had it you had no idea, you were betting Reborn had something to do with this, he was like a puppet master!!

When the little cow clad boy burst in through the door, you felt Tsuna cling to your leg a bit tighter and more…possessive? Also when Lambo hugged you, you swore that Tsuna growled…also was that a death glare?!

What you did not know was when Tsuna was younger he took things as '**Mine**' and also had territories, for example no one but him or his dad was aloud near his mom and he had his own space. You now fell into the '**Mine**' category in his mind and now Lambo was invading his territory. Also it was chocolate cake!

Another thing you did not know was that Lambo had a small crush on you.

How video games got involved you never know.


	5. Chapter 5

Once more I like to say how sorry I am about the last chapter. Hopefully this will kind of make up for it.

I was also thinking when this is finished do you want a story of what happened when Tsuna was in the past?

I like to thank everyone for reviewing, this has now become my most reviewed story!

Don't own Reborn, if I did…lets just say there would be more fan service for girls.

______________________________________

You smiled sadly as you gently brushed Tsuna's brown bangs from his sleeping face. There's no way your Tsuna would let you do that. To him you were a good friend, a strategist, an ally and a therapist, nothing more and nothing less.

Young Tsuna nuzzled his head on your lap, using it as a pillow, the young boy was tired because of the days event's so far.

He looked so carefree when asleep, you thought.

You could see the differences between the young and the teen Tsuna and more importantly the ties that connect them. You could almost see how the five year old changed and evolved into your Tsuna.

Tsuna…you missed him, even though he was on your lap napping right now.

"Tsuna…_please_ be safe…"


	6. Chapter 6:Bonus Gokudera's Day

Don't own Reborn! This is for Black Wolf Shinzu and everyone else who wondered what Gokudera was doing, sorry if it sucks! I wish to thank everyone for the reviews!

______________________________

Bonus Chapter: Gokudera's Day

_______________________________

It was a quite, normal and peaceful day-

**"JYUUDAIME!"**

…I take that back, it was a loud, abnormal and chaotic day in the life of Gokudera Hayato, the Hurricane Bomber. His worse fear has come true, no his sister did not clone herself by a hundred times, no a Kira wannabe did not pick up a death note and start bumping off the mafia **(yet)** and no his bombs were not replaced with fireworks.

It was evil, sick and wrong I tell you! Gokudera's beloved tenth Vongola boss has disappeared!

The silver haired teen began to panic after reaching the tenth Vongola's honourable home to find no jyuudaime, no Reborn, no Lambo and a broken ten year bazooka.

And so his search, his mission, his journey to find his boss began!

_____________________________________________________

"Hello Gokudera-kun!" Yamamoto greeted cheerfully.

"Oi baseball freak where's the tenth!"

Yes his first suspect was Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna's rain guardian and baseball player. The storm guardian has concluded that this is a evil crime of kidnapping after looking for the jyuudaime Vongola for over a hour now!

Gokudera knew that the idiot was way to cheerful to be innocent besides how could someone be so oblivious! It was _not_ natural, behind that cheerful mask was a evil felon waiting to take him out and replace him as the boss's right hand man!

It took a nice conversation, by the definition of nice meaning threats of Gokudera blowing the swordsman up and also threats to cause bodily harm and the rain guardian playing dumb and answering truthfully, to convince the bomber that he was innocent.

**So the search carries on!**

____________________________________________________

Gokudera sighed in despair as he held his injured arm. Anyone who walked passed stopped and stared, some asked if he was alright or did he need to go to the hospital. The silver haired teen just waved them off, how could he rest when the tenth could be in dire circumstance!

At least Hibari Kyouya, the anti social cloud guardian could be marked off the list…evil son of a bitch.

_____________________________________________________

A few hours later the list of suspects has been narrowed, thanks to the brilliant detective skill's of the storm guardian!

-----------------------------------------------

_**Yamamoto- Innocent (He was at baseball practice all day, how could he worry about baseball when the tenth was gone!?)**_

_**Hibari- Innocent (I…take his word for it, evil jackass.)**_

_**Sasagawa- Innocent (Too dumb to pull it off!)**_

_**Lambo- MIA, missing in action (Where's that dumb cow when you want him?)**_

_**Mukuro/ Chrome-…Innocent-ish (This time…)**_

_**Reborn- MIA (Could have…most likely not. )**_

_**Dino- Innocent (and in Italy.)**_

_**I-Pin (Was with the tenth's mother and Fuuta all day shopping.)**_

_**Colonello- Innocent (He was training turf head.)**_

_**Haru and Kyoko- Innocent (They had cake in a café all day.)**_

_**(Your name)- Still to question (Threaten.)**_

_**Bianchi- EVIL! Yet to question (Has wanted to kill Tsuna, in the past, for Reborn, I cant believe she is my sister. )**_

------------------------------------------------------------

Gokudera sighed, never again will he question Hibari and Mukuro, it wasn't good for his body and mind.

Only two people left he could question at the moment, (Your name) and his sister…

He really hope its (your name)…he did not want to face his sister.

_________________________________________

Gokudera stared at (Your name) and (Your name) stared at Gokudera with her (eye colour) eyes staring into his orbs. Everything was quite until…

"What do you mean jyuudaime was kidnapped?" she asked calmly as she leaned by the doorway into her home. "What proof do you have Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera sighed, (Your name) was always like this trying to get enough information so she can have a plan and a back up plan.

"My proof? Woman, the tenth has been gone for a day-"

"And could be with Reborn, Lambo or just wants some alone time." she interrupted as she brushed her hair away from her eyes.

As long as Gokudera has known her she has always seemed distant, like she doesn't trust people, it was not noticeable but it was there under the surface.

"Yea but he would have called-"

"Maybe he does not have access to one or maybe he forgot."

"Damn woman stop interrupting me!" the silver teen growled at her.

"Quite! He's sleeping!" she snapped at him.

Gokudera wondered "Who?" and it seemed to him she paused for a second like wondering if she should tell, maybe she did kidnap-"My cousin he just got to sleep!"

He didn't buy it and so he forced her to show her cousin to him. (Your name) brought him quietly to the living room, where he saw a young five year old boy sleeping. She seemed nervous, maybe she was afraid he would awaken him?

"Fine I believe you, you have been babysitting your cousin all day." he whispered as they left the room, something about the boy plagued his mind, he was so familiar…maybe it was because the kid was (Your name's) cousin.

__________________________________________________

Gokudera if he was any less of a man, when he left (your name's) house he would have cried.

This meant by elimination Bianchi was the culprit, she had the means and the motive to mafia-nap his boss. So as time march forward, he gallantly walked on like a man preparing to go to war. He may not come back alive or conscious but it for the tenth! As the soon to be Vongola boss right hand man he was prepared to face the end to see him safe!

"Charge!!!" he cried and ran off to the distance.

The bomb user did not realize that the baby hitman Reborn was watching all this, while cosplaying as a small, black puppy dog all day. A smirk lit up Reborn's face, more training was in order.

**Poor guy…and poor Tsuna for in someway this will all come back to him.**


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Reborn if I did well…you don't want to know…

This one was done on a whim.

_____________________________________________

When Tsuna fell asleep he dreamed. He dreamt of fairy tales and day's gone past. He was a knight of days gone old, he fought dragons, witches, thief's, evildoers and the old pink thing. Every time he dreamt his mommy was the queen that needed to be saved, for her he would do anything he could, yet this nap time was the same yet different.

He fought with flames, his foes dressed in black suits. His princess was held captive and Tsuna would not fail her, _not now_.

He ran and he ran, the hallways twisted and turned, dark shadows claimed holes and small spaces.

The only light he had was the flames licking at his gloved hands.

**Thump, thump** and **thump** was the rhythm of his feet slapping of the ground. He would find her, he will!

Doors opened and doors closed, at last he found his princess laid asleep on a bed. Her long (hair colour) hair waved out under her as she slowly woke up, her (eye colour) eyes reviled slowly and came into contact with his dark brown ones.

Her eyes lit up, lips smiled and parted "Tsuna, you came!"

_______________________________________________

"Wakey Wakey Tsuna-kun, did you have a nice sleep?"

The five year old slowly woke up, his chocolate brown eyes reviled slowly and came into contact with your (eye colour) eyes.

His eyes lit up, lips smiled and parted "(Your name)-chan you came!"

You chuckled and ruffed up his soft spikey hair "I never left Tsuna and most likely never will."


	8. Chapter 8

Guys this is the last chapter of Babysitting Tsunayoshi, but don't worry the side story of what Tsuna was doing in the past called **Babysitting You** will be worked on and maybe a one shot follow up once that is done.

Thank you all for the reviews, you don't know how much it means to me. This is my first finished story.

Sorry if the end is bad its my first time ending something!!!

Do not own Reborn, if I did Hibari would be missing his bird and be cosplaying as a vampire.

____________________________________________

A sight left your lips as you watched the five year old play in the playground. Reborn had called, mini Tsuna only had an hour left, it was almost time for him to go back to his time.

You watched the young mafia boss run and play, his laughter and joyful smiles becoming contagious.

You smiled when he got scared of a small dog and ran to you for protection. Your happy to know that Tsuna would become the kind, caring, cry baby and reluctant mafia boss Tsuna you love.

Time flew on and the sun began to set, you laid on the grass hugging the five year old softly. You told him stories, most about his elderself not that he would know.

"I wanna marry you!"

You would have fell on the ground, if you weren't on it already by the sudden statement. Where the hell did that come from!, you thought.

His brown eyes sparkled happily as he watched you.

"Y-You know what, if you ask again when your older I'll say yes Tsuna-kun" you told him, its not like he would remember anyway.

You smiled as the young boy began to snuggle into you and whisper "But I wont see (your name)-chan for a long while will I?"

"No but I promise that you will see me when you are older, if you just be yourself." you replied with a smile.

"Kay! I promise!"

POOF!

Smoke filled your vision and you grunt with the extra weight on your chest. You didn't realize you had closed your eyes until you opened them to meet wiser (that may be questionable), chocolate brown eyes.

"(Your name)-chan?"

You smiled at the boy above you.

"Welcome home Tsuna-kun." you greeted the Vongola tenth and laughed when he jumped off you with a dark blush staining his cheeks.

"Tsuna?"

"Yes (your name)-chan?"

"Is that my old yellow teddy?"

______________________

A five year old Tsuna sat on the ground and began to take out a blank piece of paper and a black crayon. He stuck his tongue out, as he wrote down and stopped one in a while to sound out words.

Tsuna finished and placed the important piece of paper in his piggy bank.

"Bye bye (your name)-chan" Tsuna yawned as he wobbled to his bed.

If one were to look at the paper he placed in the piggy bank it would say :

_'When I am older I will ask (Your name)-chan to marry me again. Don't forget 11/3/1999'_


End file.
